Holodate
by Starbuck223
Summary: Tom is a man with a plan. A very good plan, to unite two of his senior officers. JC romance.


Disclaimer: None of the Star Trek universe belongs to me...except in action figure form :)

A/N: I wrote this as a one shot, so it is being posted as such. It is a little long, but hopefully you'll enjoy it. I thought of this one day on the drive to work and wrote it while babysitting. Enjoy!

Holo-Date

Tom Paris sat back in the mess hall, looking very pleased with himself. The rest of the crew always thought he looked like that, but today there was an extra glow of self-importance.

"Alright, Tom," B'Elanna began in a demanding tone. "Why are you so smug?"

"What do you mean?" Tom asked with a wry smile. "I'm rarely smug. What makes you think I would be so today?"

"Don't play stupid with me," B'Elanna snapped, little patience as usual. "You know something or you did something, and I want to know what it is!"

Harry Kim passed by as she was saying this, and changed course to head toward their table. "Something up?" He asked B'Elanna.

B'Elanna fumed. "Something, but I don't know what. Tom won't tell me whatever it is he knows and we don't."

At that point Tuvok overheard them and abandoned his table for one in order to join them. "If there is new information concerning this vessel or its crew, I should be included; especially if it means potential danger or disorder."

Tom snorted. "There's no danger, Tuvok." Looking at B'Elanna he softened and gave in. "All I did was write a holodeck program that I'm pretty proud of…"

"That's it?!" B'Elanna snarled angrily. Why had she wasted so much effort to find out about a holodeck program that he most likely intended to share with all of them anyway? "Why the hell didn't you just say so?"

Tom smiled. "Because this isn't just any holodeck program. This one is special. It has purpose."

"You're playing coy, Tom. Just tell us what it is," Harry asked calmly.

Tom changed gears, so to speak. "How long have we suspected that the captain and Chakotay have feelings for each other?"

The crewmen around him looked surprised. B'Elanna laughed. "I don't know, since the moment they met?"

Harry chuckled.

"Lieutenant, I do not see the importance of your line of questioning." Tuvok stated.

"No, you wouldn't," said Tom, "of course you wouldn't. That's why I made the program though. The captain has been running herself ragged out here. She barely takes time to eat or sleep, let alone have any kind of recreation. It's … unnatural. Most of us have found human companions," he gestured to B'Elanna, "but the captain just remains by herself. The only one of us that she sort of lets in is Chakotay, but even he is kept at a distance."

"You made a program to provide some companionship for the captain?" B'Elanna asked incredulously. It was a very considerate thing to do.

"Not just any companionship," Tom snickered. "I have a plan to bring the two of them together. Using this program, I think I can do it, but I'm going to need help."

"That's where we come in," Harry mused, thinking ahead.

"Right," Tom replied. "This program is going to be known throughout some select crew members as 'Holo-date.' The rumors that circulate will be about how this program can design you a perfect date, and how it provides a great escape from the loneliness of space."

"But, lieutenant, I fail to see how that will bring the captain and Chakotay together, if it provides fantasy mates for each." Tuvok ventured.

Tom shook his head. "But therein lies my genius, Tuvok. The program doesn't actually create a holo-date for anyone. That's just what the rumors will be. We're going to set aside a specific time for the captain to enjoy the program…and we're going to send Chakotay in shortly after."

"She'll think he's her holo-date…that the computer decided he was most suited to her," B'Elanna said, excited.

"Not only that, but Chakotay will think the same thing; that the computer somehow knew that Captain Janeway would be his perfect date."

"But what if they figure it out before they go on the date?" Harry asked.

"I'm not forcing them into anything. Each will enter the program assuming they have a holographic date, and each will have to deal with the idea that the other is their ideal date. From there, one might decide to exit the program, and they'll figure it out then." Everyone looked defeated. "Or," added Tom, "They continue to believe, out of curiosity, and have an amazing night, each wishing the other weren't a hologram. Maybe they figure it out then. All I would have done was guided them, just like the pilot of the ship is supposed to."

"Well, it seems like a good plan. It would be nice to see the two of them together," B'Elanna offered in support.

"How do we arrange this though?" Wondered Kim.

"That's where you guys come in," Paris grinned. "Harry, you can talk about how great the program is when you're with either one of them." He turned to B'Elanna, "As Chakotay's best friend, I think it should be your idea to encourage him to play. Just tell him that we set aside time for him at 1830, and make sure he shows." Last, he turned to Tuvok. "I didn't think that you would be involved, but since you are, and you are one of the captain's closet advisors, you should be the one to tell her. She'll take it seriously if her Vulcan security officer advises her to take time off. Tell her to be in the holodeck at 1800. From there, the program will do its job, and the two of them will provide the rest."

"I will carry out my duties to the best of my ability," Tuvok stated.

"I'll make sure Chakotay doesn't stand her up," B'Elanna laughed.

"Great. This is probably our only shot at this, so let's make it good," Tom said, sitting back with the same smug look. He had a good feeling about this plan.

Janeway sat in her ready room, PADD in one hand, coffee in the other. She looked up as her door chimed. "Come," she ordered.

The doors parted and she could see Tuvok standing in front of her.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Tuvok?"

He handed her another PADD, which she added to her collection that was mounting on the desk. "My security report."

"Thank you," Kathryn said. She looked up from her PADD. "Something else I can do for you today?"

Tuvok stiffened. It was not in his nature to lie to his captain, and it was certainly out of character for him to advise her on having a social life. He proceeded, nonetheless, as the rest were counting on his meeting with the captain.

"The crew appear to have a new recreational program that is very popular," Tuvok began.

"Holo-date," Janeway smiled. "I heard Mr. Kim talking about earlier today."

"Have you tried this program yourself, captain?"

Janeway looked surprised. "Well, no…but I don't usually have much time for recreation."

Tuvok followed the path that seemed least resistant. He found what little truth he could work with, and used that to sway her. "Several crew members have voiced their opinions about their concern for your well-being."

"You can tell the crew that I'm fine, Tuvok." Janeway took another sip of her coffee.

"They were not concerned for your physical well-being, so much as your personal well-being. It was noted that you do not have any close friends on Voyager and that you rarely participate in recreational activities."

"The same might be said of you, Tuvok," Janeway stated flatly, wondering what he was getting at. Normally, Tuvok wouldn't bother talking to her about such things. This must be a bigger deal to the crew than she thought.

"I am not human, nor do I share many needs that humans find normal, such as social and recreational desires. The crew has stated that the new program is a good source of both, and suggested that you take time after your next shift to enjoy it."

"I'll see if I have time, Tuvok, but honestly, I have a lot of work to do."

"It is illogical for you to continue working when your shift is over. That is why time off is allotted."

"Whether or not its 'logical,' I am the captain of this ship and there is always work to be done. I can't just take time off to play whenever I feel like it, as the rest of the crew can."

Tuvok almost frowned; it was as close to a frown as a Vulcan could get. "You continue to distance yourself from the crew by using your rank, but you are human as most of the crew is, and I would assume, have similar needs. You should not feel that you need to give more than anyone else on Voyager. Even I take time to myself to meditate."

Janeway sighed. "Okay, I'll try to make sure I get to the program at some point."

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "Some point' is not acceptable. The crew has set aside time in holodeck 2 for you at 1800 hours."

Janeway wondered why this was such a big deal for Tuvok, who ordinarily would agree that work was more important. "So I'm being ordered to the holodeck?"

"As you outrank me, I cannot order you to do anything. I am merely passing along information from the crew and voicing my additional concern that you put off your own needs for the crew."

Now that sounded like the Tuvok she knew. "Thank you, Lieutenant. You can tell the crew that I will use the holodeck time at 1800, if it will make them feel better."

"Their goal is to make you feel better, captain."

Janeway smiled. "I know, Tuvok. Thank you for passing along their message."

Chakotay finished talking business with B'Elanna down in engineering, but she didn't look as though she was ready to end the conversation.

"Anything else I can do for you, B'Elanna?"

She sighed. "Oh, it's nothing important. Just everyone down here is talking about Tom's new program practically nonstop."

Chakotay thought a minute. "Holo-date?"

"You've heard of it too…good to know the bridge is included in the gossip mill."

"Harry was talking about it earlier. He said it's the best work Tom has done so far."

"Well," B'Elanna said thoughtfully, "I haven't tried to compare it yet, but I he's probably right." _Hopefully, this would turn out to be the best program of Tom's…_

"You've played it?" Chakotay asked with moderate curiosity.

"Tom wrote it…I was the first to test it."

Of course… "Why did he have his girlfriend play a dating simulator?"

B'Elanna looked down at the floor; she hadn't thought of that. "Well, actually, we tested it together, on sort of a double date."

"With other people?" Chakotay smirked.

"We wound up ditching our holodates halfway through the evening, but yes," B'Elanna answered creatively. "You know what though? You should give it a try, Chakotay."

He frowned. "Oh, I don't know about that."

"Come on," B'Elanna encouraged, "You haven't exactly seen anyone since we were pulled into the Delta Quadrant…unless you count the captain." She couldn't resist.

Chakotay bristled. "I have not been seeing the captain, despite what your rumor mill says."

"All of those dinners were just business, huh?" B'Elanna asked, realizing for the first time that maybe the two of them had already gone down that path and decided it wasn't right for them. Maybe what they were doing was too much of an invasion of their personal lives.

"Yes."

But no…there was something about the tone of Chakotay's voice when he said that. It wasn't 'yes, they were business and that's how we want it.' That was the yes of a man who had tried time after time and been denied.

So, did the captain not return his feelings? Impossible. B'Elanna had seen with her own eyes the way that Janeway looked at him. No, it must just be protocol, which would explain why they weren't together, but allow for both to still be interested. She proceeded.

"Well, holo-date will create a date for you, and you can enjoy yourself with no strings attached. No one to deal with the next day, and you can continue with one if you like it, or get a new date." She had no idea if the program could really do that, but did it matter? He should be happy with his first choice!

"I'm not too keen on dating imaginary people. It's bad enough I haven't had any relationships out here. I feel that dating a hologram is a worse form of pathetic."

"Jeez, Chakotay, it's just for fun. It's not like you're supposed to marry a hologram, it's just an escape. You of all people need that. You work too hard."

"I use my holodeck time same as any other crewmen."

"Well then be sure to check out this program. It would mean a lot to Tom."

"Okay," Chakotay agreed. "I'll load it next time I have the holodeck."

"How does tonight sound?"

"I'm not scheduled until three days from now," Chakotay protested.

"Well, I was supposed to have time tonight, but there is a lot to be done…I was hoping we could switch." B'Elanna improvised. Tom really was using her holodeck time for the captain and Chakotay, so if he checked the schedule, it would turn out that she was telling the truth.

"I don't see why not. I'm free tonight, and I have been over-stressed lately."

"Okay, just be there at 1830," B'Elanna told him. "The program will already be queued for you."

"Thanks, B'Elanna. Sometimes I forget to try new things."

"I know," replied B'Elanna. _This should be a completely new thing, if all goes well. _

At 1800 hours Kathryn Janeway followed her crews' advice and entered holodeck 2. "Computer, load program Paris Holo-date."

Around her materialized a comfortable looking room, complete with a walk-in closet and dressers.

Full of clothes, she presumed, to wear for my date. Which reminded her…

"Computer, how do I program my date?"

"Your date will be here to pick you up at 1830. Please select an outfit from the wardrobe."

"What do I wear?" She wondered aloud.

When she approached the closet, the door was closed. In order to open it she had to put in her sizes. As soon as she did, clothing appeared on the racks and shoes filled an entire wall of the closet.

"Impressive," Kathryn breathed.

"Computer, where am I going on this date?" She needed to know in order to dress appropriately for it.

"There are reservations at La Mer restaurant. Dress is formal and dancing is optional."

Kathryn relaxed a little. Dinner and dancing, she smiled. Picking through the dresses she found a black cocktail dress that she knew would look nice. Then again, she always gravitated toward black. Perhaps something a little different would be in order. She wore red everyday, but not the same sort of red in the next gown she found. It was floor length, clung to her, and wrapped up around her neck, showing off her shape; something else she rarely did.

Next she picked through the shoes, and finding a pair of heels that she liked, put them on her feet. They fit perfectly but were purple.

"Computer, match shoes to dress." They instantly shimmered red.

Emerging from the wardrobe, Kathryn found a large vanity complete with make-up and hair styling tools. She applied a small bit of eye shadow and some lipstick, and looked at the hair products helplessly.

"Computer, activate hair stylist, Janeway 041."  
Beside her materialized a woman who she was at least familiar with. Whenever Janeway actually partook in holodeck programs, she had her holographic stylist fix her hair in a period appropriate way.

The woman went to work sweeping up Janeway's hair and pinning it with little pearl barrettes. She left a thin lock hanging down on the left to help frame her face.

_I don't know what I'm getting myself into_, Kathryn thought, _but I'm interested to see who the computer's idea is of a 'perfect date' for me…_

Chakotay arrived at holodeck 2, and true to B'Elanna's words, the program was already running. As soon as he entered he found himself in a black suit, complete with bow tie and jacket. He walked down the street a little, not really knowing where he was going.

"Computer…" he began, but a tall, thing merchant interrupted him by bumping into him.

"Terribly sorry," said the man. "I'm in a rush, because I have to meet a man to give him the flowers he ordered…" He stopped, looking Chakotay up and down. "It seems I've found him!" He hastily handed over the dozen red roses he was carrying.

"These are for me?" Chakotay asked, surprised.

"They're for your date," replied the man, frowning.

"Well, maybe you can help me…I don't actually know where my date is supposed to be…only that I am to pick her up."

"Jeez, you didn't even get her address when you asked her out? Some player… do you even know her name?"

"No," Chakotay admitted, honestly.

The man smacked himself in the forehead. "Come on…I'll show you where to go. Her name is Kathryn, and she's a very important woman here. It would do you good to actually remember her name…" The man prattled on, but Chakotay tuned him out, thinking.

Kathryn? It was too coincidental. His mind began racing through possibilities. Could the computer program actually tell that he was in love with Janeway? That would be too sophisticated, he realized. It was probably something much simpler…like, the crew was messing with him. B'Elanna was so insistent that he try the program, and that he have the time tonight…it was even running when he got here. Of course…they programmed Kathryn Janeway to be his date. They were probably taking bets on how long he'd stay in the holodeck with the imaginary Captain Janeway.

He considered ending the program and switching to his boxing simulator, but one thought nagged at the back of his mind. It might just be coincidence, and the woman's name might be Kathryn, but he had no proof that it was Kathryn Janeway. If he got to the house and it was her, he would simply close the program and leave.

"Now, this is her house right here," said the tall man. "Don't forget her name again! She would be horrified."

Chakotay smiled. "Don't worry. I would never forget that name in a hundred years."

He rang the bell and a housekeeper answered, bringing him into a large foyer. He turned left and right, looking at paintings and fancy décor, taking it all in. The house was beautiful. His eyes landed on the spiral staircase, the largest piece of art in the room; all wood with beautiful carvings and shaping.

His jaw fell slightly when he saw the woman on the stairs; far more beautiful than any artwork he'd seen in his lifetime. His suspicions were correct; it was Kathryn Janeway, but he had never seen her look so beautiful in the time he'd known her.

She had her hair swept up in a fancy manner, not like the bun she wore daily, and her dress was a dark red and it fit her every curve…

Chakotay swallowed, blinking_. I should end the program now_, said a voice in his head. But she looked so radiant. _What harm could one holographic date do?_

Kathryn's breath caught in her throat when she reached the top of the stairs. The handsome man standing at the bottom was her first commander, dressed in a suit and holding a dozen red roses.

She stood still for a moment, wondering how the computer could have conjured Chakotay as her perfect date. It didn't take her long to realize that the crew would have done something like this; programmed Chakotay as her date and told her to expect the 'perfect date.' She had every mind to end the program right now and chastise the crew later…but there was something about him.

Kathryn had always been attracted to Chakotay. They had come close to sparking a relationship countless times since he joined Voyager's crew, but protocol served as a constant buffer between them. Whenever he advanced, she retreated, and in her defense, the few times that she thought she would open her heart to him, he failed to make a move. It was if they knew that it was only safe to do so when the other was on guard.

_Well,_ thought Kathryn to herself, _this Chakotay is not my first commander. He's my handsome date, and I can enjoy him for one evening, even if it is the command crews' plan. They were right about the fact that I need to distress. This night might be good for me._

She reached the bottom of the stairs and continued to stare at the man before her.

Chakotay too was staring, but came to his senses first. Taking her hand he kissed it gently, his lips lingering on her flesh. It felt so real…not at all holographic. Next he handed her the flowers. "For you…You look absolutely beautiful tonight, Kathryn."

Kathryn flashed the biggest smile that she had ever mustered, and felt her cheeks go hot. She was blushing. "Thank you."

Chakotay didn't remember ever seeing a hologram blush, but this was a dating simulator, after all. The real Kathryn Janeway would never be so shy and bashful.

"Well, I suppose we should get to dinner," she mumbled, hoping to get over a dizzy feeling in her stomach.

Chakotay fumbled for a minute. "Dinner…"

Kathryn looked at him, surprised. "Yes, we have reservations at La Mer." Shouldn't her holographic date know this?

Chakotay smiled. "Of course. Shall we?" He took her arm, leading her outside and wondering how he was going to find a restaurant he didn't know existed.

He was relieved when he found an open carriage waiting for them. Seated next to Kathryn, he wondered why he felt so nervous. _She isn't real,_ he reminded himself. Trying to relax, he draped his arm loosely around her shoulders.

Kathryn felt a chill go through her at his touch. He was so warm, and so strong feeling. He seemed so much like the real Chakotay that she feared it would make her crazy. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…she thought.

Looking up at him, he smiled and she felt herself smile back warmly. _Then again, it isn't so bad…_She could never have a night like this with the real Chakotay…

When they reached La Mer, Chakotay took Kathryn's hand and led her inside where they were seated. To encourage the air of a 'real' date, they were not the only people in the restaurant. It appeared to be bustling with visitors. Most were couples like the two of them.

They were served wine and appetizers, and through it all Chakotay and Kathryn mostly just stared at one another in disbelief. They knew how to talk to each other, but the idea of being on a date, and with a holographic version of their best friend was odd.

"So…" Chakotay began awkwardly, breaking the silence. "Have you been here before?"

"No," Kathryn admitted. "Have you?"

"This is my first time as well." _My first time for a lot of things,_ he thought, chuckling. _When was the last time he'd had a date?_

"Something funny?" Kathryn asked, dying for conversation like they normally had.

"Oh, just thinking about how infrequently I manage to date. This is my first in quite awhile."

Kathryn smiled. "Well, my track record is similar. I've been alone for a long time."

"You?" He asked incredibly. Perhaps she was programmed to be more like the actual Kathryn Janeway than he thought. "You're an amazingly beautiful woman. How could any man resist you for more than a minute?" He flirted. He had always wanted to flirt with her, and this was his chance.

Kathryn felt herself blushing again. "You'd be surprised. There are men who have been resisting me for far too long. It's nice that you finally gave in and took me out tonight."

"I gave in?" Chakotay asked, wondering what the character background was for this program. "I always thought you were the one holding the reigns on this relationship."

"Maybe we were both just waiting, but never knew that the other was doing the same." Kathryn felt a moment of sorrow. She hoped that was how the real Chakotay felt…that he was waiting for her just as much as she was waiting for him.

She felt his hands land on top of hers.

"Don't worry, Kathryn. You won't have to wait for me ever again."

_If only that were true…_

Chakotay had vowed to end the program. He had vowed not to fall for a holographic projection; especially one of his captain. The problem was, she was so lifelike, and her skin felt so warm to the touch that he couldn't resist. He was tempted to lean across the table and kiss her.

Instead, he asked her to dance, leading her to the middle of the floor.

"I didn't know you could dance," she said, amused as he swung her gracefully around the floor.

"Funny, I didn't picture you as much of a dancer either," he admitted.

"Back in Indiana when I was a kid my mother made me and Phoebe take dance lessons. I could dance a short ballet for you right now if I had to." She giggled.

Chakotay smiled, trying not to laugh. Had he just heard Kathryn Janeway giggle?

"My mother used to dance with me in our living room. She told me, 'Chakotay, it's very important that you learn how to dance. It may seem outdated to you, but women love a man who can dance.'"

"She was right," Kathryn offered, smiling up at him.

Chakotay drew her in closer to him, looking at the woman in his arms.

This was a program. There was no reason that he couldn't….

Leaning down, Chakotay kissed Kathryn tenderly on the lips.

As soon as she felt the kiss Kathryn could not contain a soft sound of joy.

"Mmm," she mumbled, kissing him more passionately. His lips were so soft, and they managed to explore her mouth perfectly. It was too perfect…too…real.

She realized right then and there that what she sensed from the very beginning was that this was the real Chakotay. She would know him anywhere. She knew him better than she knew anyone. This was him. There was only one way to confirm it…

Breaking the kiss Kathryn looked at Chakotay, a bit of fear in her eyes. "Computer, locate Commander Chakotay."

He looked shocked, realizing what he'd also suspected. She was real.

"Commander Chakotay is on holodeck 2." Came the computer's reply.

Kathryn froze, and watched Chakotay's face fall.

"You're the real Kathryn," he mumbled, embarrassed.

He wasn't the only one. Kathryn's face had returned to a light pink, her mind racing through the last few minutes…how she had intensified the kiss. She was still speechless.

"I'm sorry, Kathryn," he said softly. "I was told it was a holodeck program, and I just assumed the crew was having a bit of fun with me."

"I thought the same thing," she said, relieved that he didn't blame her for orchestrating the entire thing.

"I meant to exit as soon as I realized what was going on…but when I saw you…" he trailed off, not finishing his thought.

Kathryn again sympathized. She felt the same way. If both of them wanted to be together, and both had been equally persistent in seeing the program through, knowing it was a setup, and both were almost too embarrassed to talk to each other right then…

She did the only sensible thing she could think of, which was to put her arms around his neck and her head against his chest, still swaying to the music.

Chakotay was surprised, but happily put his arms back around Kathryn's hips. He felt her hold on him tighten into a hug. The desire he'd felt during the kiss had not left him, and he wanted to resume where they left off…but…

_But what?_ He thought to himself. _We're here, together, both of us wanted this. Both of us continued with the date, and kissed each other, and both of us are real. The real Kathryn Janeway is dancing with you right now, holding you as tight as she can, and you're afraid to kiss her? _

He remembered at that instant what she said about waiting for one another, and made up his mind.

Kathryn clung to Chakotay, wondering what on earth was going to happen now that they knew what was truly going on. She was so foolish to think he was a hologram, when instinct told her he flustered her too much to be holographic.

Their kiss had been so pure and passionate. Kathryn found herself wanting those lips on hers again…Chakotay's lips.

She looked up with hurt when he pulled back from her. Until that point, she had her head resting against his chest. Her eyes looked up questioningly.

_She looks so…scared_. Chakotay realized. _She's scared that I'm going to push her away and end the program. _

He took his right hand from her waist and slowly traced it up her side and neck, stroking her cheek when he reached it.

Kathryn closed her eyes and felt Chakotay's lips land on hers again. The feeling of warmth and happiness she felt earlier returned, and all of her fears vanished. He really did want her; he was waiting for her, just as she waited for him.

Breaking the kiss the two stared at each other.

"Things won't be the same after this," Kathryn mused, quietly.

Chakotay held her close to him. "I'm glad. I was afraid you'd want to return to…parameters," he finished, smiling.

"It was hard enough before, but after a lovely date with you, how could I?" Kathryn hugged him back. It felt so good to be in Chakotay's arms.

"So considering this turns of events, what are you going to do to Tom?"

"I don't know," Kathryn said thoughtfully. "Give him a promotion?"

Chakotay laughed. "I just need to know one thing…"

"What's that?"

"Will you go out with me again? Say…this time tomorrow?"

"We don't have use of the holodeck tomorrow," Kathryn began.

"I was thinking more along the lines of dinner in my quarters. I'll cook," Chakotay offered.

Kathryn smiled. "Then it's a date."

"A real one," He smiled, kissing her again. It felt so good to be able to do that…

"Lieutenant Paris, please report to my ready room," came the captain's voice through Tom's Comm badge.

Harry looked up, a trace of worry on his face. They knew that the captain and Chakotay had spent all of the time allotted on the holodeck, but they hadn't heard anything beyond that. They must have figured it out…the only question was, at what part of the evening?

Tom walked past Tuvok, who raised an eyebrow at him, and continued to the ready room. He found the captain and Chakotay waiting for him and knew what was coming.

"You wanted to see me, captain?" He asked, suddenly nervous. He didn't think that meddling in the private affairs of your captain and first commander was a punishable crime, but he didn't doubt that Janeway could make his life living hell if she were angered by it.

"I checked out your program last night, as you and the crew suggested."

"Did you like it?" Tom asked, playing dumb. Was it possible that she hadn't figured it out and still thought Chakotay was holographic? No, because Chakotay was there as well…they knew. She was beating around the bush.

"I … enjoyed it very much," Kathryn admitted, "especially the part where it turned into a real date." Tom swallowed. She figured it out alright. "You failed to mention that the program was more of a game of real life matchmaker, and less a dating simulator."

"But it did simulate the date itself," Tom defended himself.

"Did you really think that it was appropriate to lure me and Commander Chakotay into a personal situation that neither of us was aware was real?"

Tom didn't know what to say. He thought it would be a good thing… "Well…I…"

"Did you consider the fact that this had the potential to be extremely awkward for both me and the captain?" Chakotay chimed in after her.  
"Yes….but…"

"Did you realize that after something like this, our relationship might be changed in a way that it might never recover from? That Chakotay and I will never be quite the same as we were before this?"

"Captain…I hoped it would be a good thing…" Tom was worried. He didn't think that things would go badly between the two, but Janeway was reaming him out over it. She must have kissed him or something, for her to be this upset.

"Because of you and your program, Chakotay and I are no longer just the friends that we were."  
"I know, Captain, and I'm sorry," Tom said quickly. _Wait a minute…did she say they weren't JUST friends?_

Kathryn smiled. "Thank you, Tom. Without that program, we might not have gotten past that."

Tom blinked at her, comprehending her words. "You … and Chakotay….you mean…you aren't mad at me?"

Chakotay smiled. "We don't agree with you and the crew plotting behind our backs, but we are pretty happy with the end result." He laid a hand over Kathryn's.

Tom was speechless. It worked. The two of them were…together. That's what he just heard, wasn't it?

"Dismissed, unless there's anything else," Janeway informed him.

Tom turned to leave, still stunned that it had worked. He knew that the hard time was their form of payback for the deception. Tom paused at the door.

"Captain, Commander?"

They looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"We all just wanted you to be happy."

Kathryn smiled. "We are. Consider this a mission accomplished."

Tom left, stunned and eager to report to the crew.

Kathryn looked at her hand in Chakotay's, meeting his eyes. This was going to be a whole new journey, and she couldn't wait to take it.


End file.
